The present invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging systems, apparatus and procedures.
In magnetic resonance imaging, an object to be imaged as, for example, a body of a human subject, is exposed to a strong, substantially constant static magnetic field. The static magnetic field causes the spin vectors of certain atomic nuclei within the body to randomly rotate or “precess” around an axis parallel to the direction of the static magnetic field. Radio frequency excitation energy is applied to the body, and this energy causes the nuclei to rotate or “precess” in phase and in an excited state. As the precessing atomic nuclei relax, weak radio frequency signals are emitted; such radio frequency signals are referred to herein as magnetic resonance signals.
Different tissues produce different signal characteristics. Relaxation times are the dominant factor in determining signal strength. In addition, tissues having a high density of certain nuclei will produce stronger signals than tissues with a low density of such nuclei. Relatively small gradients in the magnetic field are superimposed on the static magnetic field at various times during the process so that magnetic resonance signals from different portions of the patient's body differ in phase and/or frequency. If the process is repeated numerous times using different combinations of gradients, the signals from the various repetitions together provide enough information to form a map of signal characteristics versus location within the body. Such a map can be reconstructed by conventional techniques well known in the magnetic resonance imaging art, and can be displayed as a pictorial image of the tissues as known in the art.
The magnetic resonance imaging technique offers numerous advantages over other imaging techniques. MRI does not expose either the patient or medical personnel to X-rays and offers important safety advantages. Also, magnetic resonance imaging can obtain images of soft tissues and other features within the body which are not readily visualized using other imaging techniques. Accordingly, magnetic resonance imaging has been widely adopted in the medical and allied arts.
Many conventional magnetic resonance imaging instruments require that a patient lie on a horizontal bed that is then advanced into a tubular bore within a super-conducting solenoidal magnet used to generate the static magnetic field. Other conventional MRI imaging instruments use a magnet having a ferromagnetic frame defining a patient-receiving space. Considerable effort has been devoted to the design of such magnets in a manner that provides a relatively open patient-receiving space as opposed to the claustrophobic tubular bore of the conventional solenoidal magnet. However, in these instruments as well, the common practice is to provide the patient on a bed that remains horizontal throughout the procedure.
The position of a patient during magnetic resonance imaging may affect or limit the imaging information obtained. A patient may exhibit a symptom if oriented in an upright or weight bearing position and no symptom if oriented in a recumbent or horizontal position. For example, it may be necessary to image a patient in an upright or gravity bearing position to discern a symptom and provide a diagnosis for injuries relating to the neck, spine, hip, knee, foot or ankle areas of the human anatomy.
Advancement in magnetic resonance imaging has resulted in imaging apparatus that supports a patient in any position between a vertical position and a horizontal position. As described in greater detail in certain embodiments of commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,414,490 and 6,677,753, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein, a magnetic resonance imaging system can be provided with a patient support, such as a table, which can extend in a generally vertical direction so that the long axis of the patient is substantially vertical. For example, the patient may be in a standing posture, with his back, side or front leaning against a generally vertical patient support. Such a support may include a footrest projecting from the table at its lower end and the patient may stand on the footrest. In other arrangements, the support includes a seat projecting from the table so that the seat is in a horizontal plane when the table surface is vertical. In particularly preferred arrangements, the patient support can move relative to the magnet. For example, the patient support may be arranged to move vertically relative to the magnet so as to elevate a portion of the patient into the patient-receiving space of the magnet. Alternatively or additionally, the patient support may be arranged to tilt through a range of orientations between a generally horizontal orientation and a generally vertical orientation.
The magnets used in the preferred embodiments of the aforementioned '490 and '753 patents typically are arranged so that the magnetic field is directed along a horizontal axis, transverse to the axis of elongation of the patient support and hence transverse to the long axis of the patient. By contrast, in a conventional solenoidal magnet where the patient is received inside the bore of the solenoid, the magnetic field is directed along the long axis of the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,956, shows a theoretical proposal for a conventional solenoidal magnet having its axis orientated in a vertical direction, with a patient elevator arranged to raise a standing patient into the bore. In theory, such an arrangement could provide for imaging of a patient in an upright position. In practice, this arrangement is never used. One aspect of the present invention incorporates the realization that there are mechanical and safety difficulties inherent in this approach, together with problems presented by a terrifying and claustrophobic environment for the patient.